martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Natural Oddities
Natural Oddities Natural oddities are formed when natural essence / energies accumulate into something of physical form, either infusing into an existing object or forming its own physical form. Some Natural Oddities can be refined by cultivators, while others contain energies too wild for cultivators to consume. For Chu Feng, those of the later type are excellent cultivation resources as he is easily able to refine them. Natural oddities are divided into two primary groups, Queer Objects and Spiritual Beings. Queer Objects Queer Objects are most commonly various plants that mysteriously accumulate a large amount of natural essence. Queer Objects can be anything from grasses, flowers, trees, rocks, and even small man-made objects. Queer Objects have some intelligence and ability to move, however are lacking in a human or beast form. Based on known information, it is speculated that cultivation medicines, such as Spirit Grasses, may fall into this category. Cultivation Medicines are often plants which contain some form of natural energies and spiritual nature. They possess enough intelligence to fight and flee in order to survive. Spiritual Beings Spiritual Beings are beings born of accumulated natural essence. The greatest distinction between a Spiritual Being and a Queer Object is that the Spiritual Being possesses a human or beast like physical body. Spiritual beings take a significant amount of time to grow and reach their mature state and are significantly stronger than Queer Objects. Until they fully mature, Spiritual Beings are generally unable to move or defend themselves. To remain safely hidden while maturing, Spiritual Beings will hide themselves (a formless Spiritual Awareness) underground. When a Spiritual Being becomes fully matured, their Spiritual Awareness permanently joins with the vessel that it grew in. This could be anything from an entire mountain range to a vast forest, even a river, lake, or molten lava. Although this physical vessel would be its true form, it becomes capable of transforming into a human or beast shape. Some Spiritual Beings simply hide themselves away while others go on destructive rampages. Sacred Entity Sacred Entities are a third type of Natural Oddity. Unlike Queer Objects and Spiritual Beings, Sacred Entities possess a human or beast form from the moment of their physical manifestation. Like Spiritual Beings, Sacred Entities take a very long time to fully mature. Where Spiritual Beings require hundreds to thousands of years to mature, Sacred Entities take even longer, up to tens of thousands of years to fully mature, and are even more powerful. Sacred Entities are also praised with having nigh-indestructible bodies. Son's of Magma One example of a known Sacred Entity that offers a display of the power of Sacred Entities is the Son of Magma that was defeated by Qing Xuantian (the legendary figure with the Divine Body containing the power of the 4 Divine Beasts, the Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise, and Vermilion Bird). This particular Son of Magma was so powerful, that it nearly destroyed the Eastern Sea Region until a opponent of the Martial King Realm with a Divine Body and Gold-Cloak Spirit Power managed to seal it underground. It is unclear as to whether it was sealed underground due to being too powerful to destroy, or if its' life was spared by Qing Xuantian. A second Son of Magma is acquired by Chu Feng. This second Son of Magma was ejected from deep underground by a volcanic eruption. Eggy speculates that the infant Son of Flame had died before it was ejected from underground, and had only developed for a few years. The infantile Son of Magma possessed Source Energy, but never truly "lived" or else it should have had even more Source Energy. It had the appearance of a human infant, although with molten-magma-like flesh. Chu Feng obtained this dead Son of Magma from an auction in the Four Seas Academy for a meager 1,000 Heaven Beads. This was an exceptionally good deal for both Chu Feng, as the martial cultivation energies within the Son of Magma vastly exceeded what is in 1,000 Heaven Beads. Chu Feng later refined the infantile Son of Flame using a formation that allowed him to absorb the power of the Son of Magma, as the physical body could not be directly consumed due to being virtually indestructible. At this time, Chu Feng confirmed that he is able to refine the wild energies of Sacred Entities, a feat which is impossible for other cultivators. Even destroying the body of the immature Son of Magma is impossible for most cultivators and World Spiritists. Refining this Son of Magma which had developed for only a few years allowed Chu Feng to advance from the Heaven Realm Rank 3 to Heaven Realm Rank 5. Surprisingly, the refining also benefited Eggy, as the nearly indestructible body broke down as it lost it's energies and the Source Energies within could be refined. Eggy progressed from the Heaven Realm Rank 1 to Heaven Realm Rank 6. This is a testament to the great power of Sacred Entities. Spiritual Awareness Although most cultivators cannot consume and refine Spiritual Beings, the Spiritual Awareness of non-matured Spiritual Beings can be refined. A Spiritual Awareness can be found as it nears maturation. It's physical body, the land which it has hidden itself in, changes shape to more and more closely match it's matured form. Once a slowly maturing Spiritual Being's physical body has been identified, cultivators can seek out the Spiritual Lair. A Spiritual Lair is the lair within the earth that a Spiritual Being has made it's home. It will lay traps and formations to defend itself, and can temporarily manifest a guardian form to fight off cultivators. Spiritual Lairs are maze-like, and the different passages within a lair are referred to as the Spiritual Veins. A Spiritual Vein is distinctly visible in a Spiritual Lair, as it is a visible vein of glowing natural energies that will line the walls of a Spiritual Lair.